


A waterside encounter

by Typhlosion_luver



Category: Pokephilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhlosion_luver/pseuds/Typhlosion_luver
Summary: Why did I make thisI do not own pokemon





	A waterside encounter

Avery has always lived alone along the waterside with her partner ninetales, every once in a while they would train with the water type pokemon by a large river near their home.   
Avery was quite a beautiful young lady with a curvy body and her black hair always down on her shoulders.  
One day it was nearing the end of pokemon breeding season and she decided to train her ninetales.  
"Let's go ninetales!" She called out bringing the elegant vixen by her side. She immediately dashed out to the river when she noticed a buizel eyeing her body. "Ninetales use energy ball on that buizel!" She said hoping to get rid of it.  
Buizel swiftly dodged her attack and one shot ninetales with a critical hit with aqua tail.  
Buizel instantly tackled her to the ground displaying his large length over her slender body. She freaked out and started screaming, but he just growled at her to shut her up. He violently tore at her clothes leaving her naked and defenseless on the grass. He instantly shoved his entire seven and a half inches all the way in her and started slamming into her quickly.  
She wouldn't admit it to herself but she loved being dominated by him and stifled back moans while he took advantage of her.  
He started to bite at her exposed neck leaving several hickeys among it. They where both getting close to cumming so he rammed into her even harder and faster and shot all of his hot semen in her tight virgin hole. She screamed out and came all over him to his liking, he quickly dragged her into the forest to his den where he got ready for round two. Little did Avery know , but buizels mate for two to four weeks.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this
> 
> I do not own pokemon


End file.
